


Stalking and Following, What's The difference?

by Little_red_2000



Series: Reds 25 Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, At first sight, Awkward Word Vomits, Derek Has Enough Of His Bullshit, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Directly Christmas Related, Starbucks, Stiles is A Stalker, Stiles is Hooked, The Author Regrets Nothing, but close enough, dammit, it's winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Stiles needs coffee and while he's at the coffee shop he sees the most beautiful man in the world. He may stalk the guy and get busted but it all works well in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A week in and I'm still on time, Yay me!
> 
> This was inspired by a guy named Chris Crocker over on Facebook, I'm rarely on there but when I am he always makes my day. He's hilarious and smart and just really enjoyable and you should totally check him out.
> 
> He said that he was at a restaurant and saw a guy so gorgeous that he lost all train of thought and I took it and ran with it because it reminded me of Sterek.
> 
> So here's fifteen hundred words of stalker!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

It’s been so long a day that Stiles just wants to go home and crawl under his covers and never emerge, drown in the sea of his blankets and never have to face the hell that is his calculus class.

 

He has another class in thirty minutes and then he’ll be done for today and he can go home and study then crawl under the covers.

 

He makes his way to the starbucks that’s conveniently set up between the classes and stands in the impossibly long line.

 

It’s nit like he hadn’t expected that though, being the middle of winter and all, everyone’’s looking for something warm to drink and Starbucks just happens to have the best.

 

While waiting in line, he scouts out the familiar cafe and unfamiliar customers, logging people here and there as something to pass the time.

 

There a quiet couple in the back, making out in a booth, some college kids all spread out on tables studying, there is a bunch of lone people here and there, most of them on phones or tablets or computers.

 

Everyone seems to be going about their day like normal and for some reason that makes Stiles happy.

 

One person does catch his eye though, he can’t see their face because it’s covered by a book, and the book is what caught Stiles’ eye, it’s The Great Expectations but the name of the book doesn’t matter, it’s that this person doesn’t seem to have a phone or any kind of electronic device near them. They’re wearing a analog watch, that’s way old fashioned since most people choose dialog or use their phones to tell time. 

 

This person, which Stiles is assuming is a male because of his hands, is so retro that he intrigues Stiles.

 

The man puts down his book and Stiles is met with the face of an angel or a Greek god. He’s chiseled perfection. Cheekbones sharp but soft, covered with stubble that’s a day away from being a full beard. Eyebrows are thick like caterpillars that bracket eyes the are piercing and green. The man takes a sip of his coffee unaware of Stiles’ staring.

 

The man shifts position, laying his book on the table and folding his arms protectively around the book as head picks back up where he’d left off.

 

Stiles has never seen a specimen so beautiful in his life. The guy has never said a word to Stiles but Stiles would give the angel anything he asked for already. 

 

“Sir? Sir?” The barista is calling to him and he snaps out of his trance long enough to put in his order and hand her his credit card.

 

The Angel is leaving, he’s grabbing his coffee and closing his book, getting ready to leave and Stiles isn’t sure he’s ready to part ways with the man that’s so gorgeous.

 

People are shuffling about around him but his attention is solely focused on the man who’s almost at the exit.

 

Scrambling to get to the exit is harder than it seems in the crowded coffee shop but he manages to make it outside before The Angel disappears completely.

 

The man is walking, not going for a car or even heading towards the direction of the parking lot. Just cruising down the sidewalk slowly, sipping his drink.

 

Stiles is enraptured by this man, so gone on him and they’ve never even said a word to each other, but he feels pulled to the man who looks like an angel.

 

He’s probably been following this guy for way too long because the man’s movements have become erratic, crossing the street just to cross back again, circling some weird object before walking in the same direction.

 

Stiles has been so caught by the man’s beauty that he didn’t even realize he was coming off as a creep until now.

 

He’s just decided to turn around and head back to the coffee shop, seeing as he left his coffee, and maybe even his credit card, when The Angel appears out of nowhere, Stiles having lost sight of him at his own introspection.

 

He’s thrown up against a tree, bark barely even registering underneath the many, many, layers his wearing to ward off the cold.

 

“Why are following me?” The Angel asks through gritted teeth.

 

Up close Stiles is smacked with the realization that the man’s eyes aren’t  _ just _ green, they’re a kaleidoscope of colors, green, blue, hazel, yellow. All kinds of colors, blending to make other colors that form a giant rainbow in the man’s eyes.

 

Stiles has literally lost all train of thought at the man being so close to him, and that proves even more true when the first thing he says to The Angel is,

 

“Your eyes are a rainbow,” He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, probably sounding like even more of a creep now than before.

 

“What?” The Angel asks, caterpillar eyebrows shooting up his face, no longer in a death glare, now just a mask of confusion.

 

Deciding that since he’s already jumped overboard he may as well follow the current.

 

“Your eyes, they’re a rainbow of colors. At first, from a distance I thought that they were just regular green, but since you pressed so close, which I totally don’t mind by the way, I can see that they have multiple colors in them. Fun fact, dogs can’t see any of the other colors in a rainbow besides blue and yellow, while a mantis shrimp can see more rainbow colors than us mere humans can.” Stiles hadn’t meant to turn his rant into a tangent but this guy seems to fry all brain to mouth filter that Stiles has spent hours, days and years to build up.

 

He hasn’t been this out of whack since his freshman year in high-school. Those were very dark times.

 

“What?” The Angel repeats, eyebrows managing to get higher until his hairline and eyebrows almost meet.

 

“I’m Stiles,” Stiles replies, trying to put out his hand to shake but realizing that Derek has them both pinned to the tree when he does.

 

“Why are you following me?” The Angel repeats his earlier question but this time more confused than hostile.

 

Stiles decides that the truth is better than making him go from confused to hostile again.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Stiles says, ducking his head, embarrassed at his own stupidity. How did he think following someone you’ve never even seen before was a good idea?

 

In Stiles defense he hadn't planned on following the guy, he’d just acted on impulse and that led him to following the guy. So if anything it was the guy's own fault for being so gorgeous.

 

“What?” The Angel asks, he takes a step back and Stiles is smacked in the face with just how cold it actually is outside without The Angel standing in front of him, like a shield, to protect him from the cold.

 

The Angel looks thoroughly confused, like he’s trying to put a puzzle together that doesn’t make since and Stiles just waits for him to figure it out. He’s used to baffling people by now, everyone he knows has given him that look more than once.

 

“Let me get this straight…” The Angel starts, eyebrows dancing on his forehead, doing a complex jig that Stiles can’t understand. “You followed me out of the coffee shop and acted like a total creep because you think I’m… Beautiful.” He asks incredulously.

 

“Pretty much,” Stiles confesses. A blush is rising to his cheeks and he ducks his head to hide it.

 

When he looks back up the man is blushing, his ears and cheeks red, and has a faint smile to his lips.

 

“No one's ever said anything like that to me before. It’s usually,  _ sexy _ or  _ hot _ never beautiful.” The Angel is smiling at him now and it makes him look even more beautiful, if that’s even possible.

 

“Well, if you go back to the coffee shop with me, since I left my coffee there while I was chasing you, I’ll tell you just how beautiful I think you are.” Stiles has no idea where the confidence is coming from, maybe seeing someone who looks as amazing as The Angel smile at something  _ he _ said, but who cares when The Angels face lights up even more.

 

“I’m Derek.” The Angel introduces, holding his hand out to shake.

 

Stiles slides his hand into Derek’s warm, waiting, one and wants to scream at how perfect everything about this guy is.

 

“Can we get out of the cold now?” Derek asks and Stiles was right when he said that he wouldn’t be able to deny him anything. 

 

They begin walking back towards the coffee shop.

 

“Did you know your hair is a dark as charcoal. I think it’s the most soft looking  _ beautiful _ hair ever.” Stiles begins, starting with Derek’s hair going to work his way down.

 

“Your eyebrows remind me of Caterpillars, it makes me think that soon they’re going to manifest into butterflies and I love that. I think they’re  _ beautiful _ too.”

 

They walk back to the coffee shop Stiles telling Derek everything he thinks is beautiful and just before they get to the cafe Derek shuts him up with a kiss.

 

They may have just met but Stiles knows this is just the beginning to a hopefully, very long and happy relationship.


End file.
